Totally In Love With You
by Tamalam123
Summary: So this is my first story, and i was inspired to write about Jess and Becker after becoming accidently addicted to Primeval. This story just follows their cute relationship according to my imagination. Contains lots of fluff. Please rate and review, will take any advice into consideration. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Becker stared lovingly at the back of Jessica's neck and smiled. She was everything he had ever wanted, and here she was. Lying on the bed next to him, the bed sheets framing her perfectly proportioned body. He moved slightly closer to her, placed his hand gently on her head and kissed her neck, up and down stroking her back with his free hand.

Surprising him, Jess turned to face Becker and gave him a sleepy smile that instantly melted his heart.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping?" Jess asked dreamily, softly moving his short fringe off his face.

"Why aren't you?"

"Erm, I don't know, maybe I was woken by someone kissing my neck." She smiled, pulling Becker closer and onto her, kissing him before he had a chance to answer back.

"I can't help it if I wake up remembering what a wonderful night I had, and waking up to the most beautiful woman in the world next to me."

He sat up beside her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips, cheek, face and neck.

Just as he lay back down his phone started ringing, and he reached for it on the side while Jess stole his shirt, before making two cups of coffee.

"Becker, where the hell are you? And has Jess been in touch at all? You need to get down to the ARC, now, a new anomaly has appeared, and we need to get down there." It was Connors slightly panicked voice, firing questions down the phone.

"Yeah, ok calm down, I'll be there soon, and I'll swing by Jessica's on the way."

As Becker ended the call, Jess couldn't help but smile when Becker called her Jessica. She normally wouldn't want anyone to call her Jessica, but the way that Becker said it made her insides jump, and her heart stop. Maybe because it was just Becker, because every word that he said made her heart stop and she couldn't control it.

Two years ago, she would never have thought that she would be waking up in his apartment, next to her dream guy, though on many occasions, she did fantasize about it.

"Hey Jess, forget about the coffee, we've got to go to the ARC, another anomaly has turned up or something." Becker called through to Jess, and she came padding back through to the bedroom. Becker put a shirt on and pulled Jess towards him, zipping up her dress for her.

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"I had fun last night," she whispered into his ear, causing him to drop his belt to the floor.

"Well, why don't we do it again then? Stay another night, Jess."

When they reached the ARC, the team was preparing to head out to track the anomaly, and lock it before anybody got hurt. Becker and Jess had talked all the way through the car journey on the way into the ARC, but now, they were separated with Jess at the A.D.D.

Becker was the designated driver, and as the team behind him was distracted by each other, he sat quietly and thought about last night.

It had started when he went to the A.D.D. to say goodbye to Jess.

"Jessica, I'm going home now, err, I'll guess I'll speak to you tomorrow" He stuttered.

"Ok Becker, see you tomorrow!" Jess replied, unable to look him in the eye. She hated when she felt like this, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. She couldn't just ask him out, because she still felt embarrassed about when she'd got extremely drunk and kissed Becker at Abby's birthday party. He had kissed her back, but he later said that they should keep their relationship to a strictly professional level, even though he had feelings for her.

As she watched Becker walk away, she was going to call him back, and opened her mouth to do so, but he had already turned the corner and was out of sight. Jess sighed deeply, feeling really annoyed at herself, and slumped back into her seat.

Becker had stopped about a meter or so down the corridor, and leaned against the wall. _I can't do this anymore_ he thought. He stood up and moved his hair professionally and turned back into the hub, to find Jess slumped over her screens, head in her hands.

"Jessica, is everything ok? You seem a bit, errm… troubled" He asked in a concerned manner.

" Oh, Becker, err hi! She exclaimed, looking slightly flushed. " err yes I'm fine, I err… actually I'm not because before you left I, I was going to ask you… but I felt that… and after the other night I thought that… so I didn't and… so I felt stupid… I should have asked but… I knew you would have said…so I decide…"

" Jessica Parker, you don't half talk rubbish some of the time, do you?" Becker interrupted, and then quickly smiled, as she looked a little offended.

A few moments of awkward silence followed.

_Just do it Becker! Just ask her, it's not that hard, is it? God, why are you so scared!_

" Errm, Becker, are you ok?" Jess asked, touching his arm lightly.

" Yeah, yeah good… so…"

"Yes?" Jess looked up at him expectantly. Even wearing those ridiculously high heels of hers, she only reached his shoulders.

Becker placed his hands into his pockets professionally, and took a step backwards.

" Jessica, would you like to come for a drink with me now?" He let out a deep sigh of relief.

" Yes, yes, I would love to, errm I mean if you want me to." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

" Of course I want you to Jessica, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise." He replied with a cheeky grin, and started to walk slowly towards the door.

She squealed unexpectedly, grabbed her coat, and ran to catch up with her dream real life action man. When she met him, he gently laid his arm around her tiny shoulders, and she mentally noted to herself that she had never felt safer than she had at that moment.

They walked together arm in arm out of the ARC, and towards Becker's truck, where Lester watched the two of them drive off into the frosty night, and turned back into his office smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

All the way through their mission to track the anomaly, Becker was occasionally distracted by Jess' sweet informative voice, directing them safely to the anomaly, and all the possibilities to keeping casualties to a minimum.

"Abby, if you go a little to your left, along the wall, there is an alarm button."

"Wow Jess," Connor retorted. That's fascinating, why don't you tell us about the whole interior of the building."

Oi, Temple, cut it out, she could easily kill you. Now listen to what the lady has to say." Becker looked at Connor smugly, and tapped on his earpiece. "Go on Jessica."

Automatically, Jess' insides fluttered, as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you Captain," she paused, causing Becker to smile and blush. " Abby, if you press the alarm button, all entrances and exits to the locker, and shower room will be locked, so no one, or nothing can get in and out. The dinosaur will be trapped, and nobody will get hurt."

Jess observed all of her screens, ready to inform the team if anything had changed. She looked at the CCTV, and saw Becker moving professionally through the corridors of the building, and she couldn't help but noticing how smart he looked, like a soldier ready for action.

Distracted by Beckers Slim figure, and his silent but direct orders he gave to his men, she only just noticed a small group of people heading in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Matt, Emily, Quickly get down to corridors A and B, and stop people going into the locker rooms. The last thing we need is someone getting eaten while they are trying to take a shower.

Abby pressed the panic button, and within minutes, they had the dinosaur sedated, and in transport back to the ARC, ready to be re-homed in the menagerie.

The truck was crowded and noisy, and Becker couldn't wait to be back in the ARC, where he could see Jess and keep her company in the hub for a little while. After driving for a few minutes, Becker realized that Jess was still on the comms.

"Jessica, are you still there?"

"Oh, hi Becker, is everyone ok? I didn't realize I was still connected. How did the mission go?"

"Hi Jessica, yes everyone's ok, and the mission went ok of course, you led us, you really are brilliant Jessica. Well done."

"Aww Becker, you say that too much. Maybe you gave me a little boost last night, or maybe I am just wonderful. Have I ever told you how much I like it when you call me Jessica? Normally I would hate it, but it's the way you say it, it's sexy."

Becker blushed and glanced in the car mirror, but surprisingly, no one seemed fazed by the comment Jess had just raised.

"Jessica, you are still connected remember…"

"Captain Becker," she interrupted, "I single handedly set up the whole of the ARCs security and communications systems; do you not think I know how to direct the comms feeds to just one team member? Gosh, you really do think that low of me don't you?" she asked playfully.

Becker laughed out loud about how ridiculously smart Jess was, but stopped abruptly when he noticed that the car had gone quiet, and the whole of the team were looking at him, quite worried.

"I err, I'm just talking to my… err, aunt." He stammered. Matt chuckled and turned back to Emily, and Becker decided that he had been believed.

"Whoo, that was close" Jess laughed nervously. " Maybe we should talk when you get back."

" Yeah good idea, speak then, bye."

For the rest of the ride, Becker sat in silence and tried to take his mind off Jess by mentally drafting his anomaly report. It didn't work.

Back at the ARC, everyone turned their black boxes into Jess, and Becker lingered back until he was the only one left. He stood beside her chair and folded his arms rigidly.

"Well done Jessica, you did us proud, once again."

"Oh Becker, please it's only my job." She looked up at him from her seat, and he smiled and placed his arm gently on her shoulder.

"Well, I can say you are truly brilliant at it then."

Abby and Connor stumbled into the hub, play fighting. Becker gave them a disapproving look, and Jess rolled her eyes at him and laughed. He chuckled back, and swept his fingers across her shoulders once more.

"See you later Jessica, yeah?"

"Yeah I'll see you later." She squeezed his hand tightly as he walked into his office.

Abby, who had Connor in a headlock, ran over to Jess, after witnessing what had just happened.

"Oh my gosh, Jessica parker, talk. Now. Don't tell me there is something going on between you and the mighty captain?"

Connor managed to wriggle free from Abby's grip. "Jess, you do realize that Becker is actually a robot, sent from the evil people of the earth, to make everybody's life a misery don't you? So is there something going on? You have to tell us, or I'll eat all of the tomato ketchup tonight."

Jess and Abby both laughed, leaving Connor looking innocent and confused.

"Oh babe," Abby laughed and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. "You do that already love; it's nothing new to us."

Connor turned back to Jess. "But seriously though Jess, have you thawed out Captain grumpy's heart?"

"Connor seriously, he is really nice, I guess he just doesn't like you." Jess answered. "And we just had some time together, nothing to write home about."

"Jess?" Connor started. "You do know that no matter how close you two become, he will never love you as much as he loves guns." And with that he ran away laughing, dodging Abby's attempts to hit him, and Matt and Emily, who were returning from the menagerie.

As soon as Connor was no longer within earshot, Abby leaned in closer to Jess, pulling Emily away from Matt and towards the huddle.

"Right you. Spill."

Jess looked at Beckers office, smiling. "Well… it was wonderful, we spent the night together, and it was the best night of my life. He was really gentle, and kept asking if I was ok."

"We are talking about Jess and Captain Becker, right?" Emily asked, seeming quite confused. At that exact moment, Becker walked past, and eyed the three girls suspiciously. He then glanced at Jess and smiled briefly, before walking on.

"Oh gosh, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" Jess asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Jess' flat, Abby and Connor were arguing about what film to watch.

"No Abby, we watched Jurassic Park last week! I want to watch Star Wars! Please?" Connor whined.

"No, Jess chose what to watch last week; I want to watch Jurassi..."

Abby was interrupted by Jess bursting through the door lumbered with shopping.

"Guys, do you think that it would be impolite of me to tell you choosing a film isn't exactly important right now? _Someone_ forgot to do the shopping again." She finished, shooting deadly looks at Connor, but he didn't realise.

"Well Jess, since you asked, yes, it is impolite of you as we tidied for you, and this is an important part of our week, you know that, and anyway you did...Ouch!"

Abby smacked him in the head with the DVD she had in her hand.

"Connor, shut up! Remember whose house you're in. Help Jess with the shopping while I put the DVD in."

Unfortunately for Connor, they were staying at Jess house as a goodwill gesture from her, and he sometimes thought that she let them stay because she got her own way. He noticed Jess give Abby a thank you look, so he knew he was going to spend the night watching dinosaurs, not that he didn't get enough of that from work.

Becker was alone in the armoury, sat at the corner, writing up his report on the anomaly incursion. The ARC seemed relatively quiet, apart from the faint roaring sounds coming from the menagerie. _Must be feeding time_ he thought. His shift had actually ended around an hour ago, but he hadn't finished his report and he didn't want to go home until it was finished. Not that he was any closer to finishing it. His head was too full of the beautiful young lady he had spent the night with. The woman that owned more outfits than all of the clothes shops on the high street. That wore killer heels and still managed to run faster than some of his men. She saves his, and the rest of the teams lives as her every day and barely got any thanks for it. His angel. Jessica.

He hadn't been able to keep her off his mind, and on a few occasions, he had to stretch his head out of the armoury to catch a glimpse of her in her own world, tapping away at the ADD. When she went for lunch, something happened with her computer and it set the alarms off. Adamant not to let anyone touch her domain, she ran from the canteen with a sandwich and a chocolate under her arms. In record time, she had stopped the alarms, and reassured everyone that everything was ok.

Now that she had gone home, Becker sat leaning back in his chair with his head resting in his hands. He just closed his eye for a moment, and instantly she flooded back into his mind. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice Lester enter the armoury.

"Hhmm, Captain Becker, something on your mind?" Lester queried.

Becker shot up straight away and stood to attention.

"Sir. Sorry sir, I was thinking."

"About a little Miss Jessica Parker I presume?"

Becker stood about, baffled, unable to work out how Lester had knew.

"Becker, stop milling sit down." Immediately he sat, and Lester casually took a seat beside him.

"As you may well know, I have greatly warmed to Jessica's kind heart, and loving nature. She needs to be looked after, cared for treated right. I saw you and Jessica leaving last night. Looked particularly happy with yourselves. It's not very professional, but she, for some utterly unknown reason seems to have taken a liking to you. "

He paused to take a breath, staring at Becker.

"Now, here's the thing. I like Jessica and I want her to keep safe and happy. Do you know what might happen if she gets hurt? Huh?"

"I guess you would get angry sir." Becker answered, almost timidly.

"Let me just say I know a lot of people Captain, a lot of people. That's all, thank you."

As Lester left the armoury, Becker rubbed his eyes with his hands and hoped that he had imagined that. He wasn't scared, just slightly shaken. He hurriedly finished up his report, and on his way out, dropped it onto Jess' desk. Walking across the hub, he glanced up and into Lester office, where he was sat with a small glass of whisky. Lester, without looking up, waved him away.

Without further warning, Becker went out into the car park, started his car and drove away.

Jess looked around her living room. Connor was lying asleep on Abby's lap. She was actually pleased about how clean it looked. Abby noticed her looking around. She knew exactly what Jess was thinking.

"He did it by himself you know. He forgot to do the shopping, and you had already gone to do it, so he wanted to say sorry. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't let me. "

Jess looked touched, and she stroked Connor's head. He was so thoughtful sometimes. Even if it did mean he got himself into trouble. He always went out of his way to make sure everyone around him was safe. He was like a smaller cuter version of someone she knew, and loved a lot.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Abby's laughter.

"You're thinking about the mighty captain again aren't you? So tell me everything."

"Well, last night, he came and said goodnight, and as you know, I wanted to ask him out, but I just couldn't. Just when I thought he was gone, he came back and asked me out. He was so nice _all_ night, and then when I woke up, he was there, and I realised that I wasn't dreaming."

"So are you going to see him again?"

Jess blushed and took a sip of wine.

"Well I hope so! He's just so perfect!" She exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

As Abby went into the kitchen to open another bottle of wine, Jess' phone beeped. Her eyes widened as she saw who the message was from.

_Hey, are you free tonight? Love _


	4. Chapter 4

It was Becker's phone ringing that woke him. Before he answered it, he looked around for Jess but she wasn't there. He threw himself back onto the pillow, while his phone continued ringing.

_I knew this would happen, _he told himself. He was moving too fast, and she had gone. As he picked up his phone to answer it, he looked around for a note. With disappointment, he answered his phone.

"So you're up then?" Jess' chirpy voice floated through his phone.

"Err, yeah, my phone was ringing. Everything ok?" He couldn't understand why she sounded so happy.

"We have a team meeting today, and I figured we shouldn't be seen coming to work together just yet, so I got up earlier. I made you breakfast, it's in the microwave and I'm sorry, I couldn't help it but I did your washing too. I hate seeing plates just left. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no of course not. So you're at work then?"

"Yeah, have been since about six. You should probably come in soon, Lester has just arrived. Thanks for last night by the way. I think Abby and Connor appreciated the flat to themselves, considering the mood they're both in this morning. Can't keep their hands off each other. "

"Well, just for a moment, I thought you were gone. I woke up and you weren't here."

"Aww, no I wouldn't do that. I loved last night. Anyway, hurry up and get here, Lester doesn't look in a particularly good mood, as usual."

"Ok, I will. See you in a bit." As he put his phone down, he smiled and wondered why he had jumped to conclusions so quickly. Feeling much better, He got out of bed, and started getting ready for work.

The team were sat in Lester's office. Abby and Connor were sat at the desk, while Jess and Emily sat at the side desk. Becker was standing uniformly in his usual place by the door and Matt was leaning against the bookcase. They were all adamant to hear what Lester had to say.

"Good morning everyone. For once you're not in trouble, actually quite the opposite. I have brought you here against my own will, but I have had orders from Home Office to congratulate you on your outstanding work to make sure that the press doesn't get fed information. Over the past six months, only two creature incursions have been reported to the press, and these two were discarded as baloney, if you like."

"So you called us in here to give us a pat on the back then?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Matt, I can assure you that I like this no more than you do. I was given direct orders to do so. If it was down to me, I would have left you to get on with your jobs."

"Hold on Matt" Connor paused, and thought for a moment. "Are you telling us that for once, we have got some praise from the Home Office?"

"Err, yes Conner, do keep up." Lester sighed and looked exasperated. He had nothing else to say. He knew they were all doing an excellent job, as they always have, and he would love to tell them that, but he didn't want to let his professional side down.

"Well, go on then. Get on with your jobs. Don't let me down now. Very good. Keep up the good work. Dismissed."

The team shuffled out of Lester's office and retreated to their stations. Abby was walking hand in hand down the hall to the menagerie, and once they had reached it, Connor kissed Abby and entered his lab, opposite the menagerie. Emily and Matt made their way down to the botany lab and checking if there were any new recruits today. Jess was the last out of Lester's office, as she logged him onto his computer and opened his schedule. She then informed him if he had any meetings that were important enough to attend, to which she told him they were all important.

Standing outside waiting for Jess, Becker couldn't help but wonder if Lester knew how to do anything. Jess was constantly rallying around doing everything for him. He was deep in thought when Jess hurriedly backed out of Lester's office and bumped into him as she closed the door.

"Oh, hi, what are you still doing up here? Shouldn't you be in the armoury?"

"I just wanted to walk you to the ADD. The other two beautiful ladies had someone escort them; I thought it only fair if the other beautiful lady did too."

Jess blushed slightly, and Becker could sense that she was going to start rambling on, so before she could say anything, he pulled her close to her and kissed her lightly. They stayed outside Lester's office for a short while, wrapped up in their own little world, so they didn't notice Lester step out of his office to confront them.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that you to have work to be getting on with."

Becker and Jess pulled apart and Jess looked overridden with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lester! I didn't realise."

She looked up at Lester, and he gave her the slightest smile and nodded knowingly.

"Get back to work, the pair of you."

They both hurried down the steps and into the Hub, as Lester returned to his office. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jess exploded into laughter. Several members of the ARC team were casting glances, so Becker decided to maintain professional conduct.

"Jessica, what exactly are you finding so funny? Please enlighten me."

"Oh my life, you really must stop seducing me Captain Becker! It's going to cost me my job."

She seated herself at the ADD, and work was resumed in the Hub. Becker stood silently beside her for a few moments, before clearing his throat to speak.

"So, have you got any plans for this evening, Miss Parker?"

"Well Captain Becker, are you asking me out? No I don't have any plans for this evening, we would usually order takeaway but Abby and Conner are going out."

"Why don't you come out with me then? We could go out for a nice movie and meal..."

"I don't really like cinemas Becker, but..."

"We're just going to have to stay at mine and order takeaway then. You can choose."

Jess turned to face Becker and placed her hands in his. His hands engulfed hers, and he turned them over so that his fingers interlocked with hers. They fitted perfectly.

"I'd really like that Becker. I'd love to."

"So shall I pick you up from yours at seven?"

"Sounds great, yeah."

Becker smiled once more and kissed her quickly on the cheek, then went into the armoury.

She jumped excitedly and ran her fingers through her hair, smiling widely.

_My life is perfect! _She thought to herself.


End file.
